


A Touch of Compromise

by Alethia_II



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Peggy Carter, Author likes to play with timeline and canon alike, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Howard Stark was still a shitty parent, M/M, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia_II/pseuds/Alethia_II
Summary: Being invited to give a lecture at Oxford University at the age of twenty one, when most young adults were still trying to decide what to do with life and divine what future had in store for them, was quite an honor. At least that is what Tasha had been told.“Well Mr…”“Luke Charles.”“How about you tell me your real name Mr. Charles? If we are to have an honest conversation and you seem to be far more intelligent than you let other people know, at the very least the real name should not be a problem.”“I am T’Challa.”“Alright, I can roll with that. It is nice to meet you T’Challa.”“Likewise Natasha Stark. Now, will you answer my question?” It has been a while since someone has made her laugh so easily. This could get very interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Being invited to give a lecture at Oxford University at the age of twenty one, when most young adults were still trying to decide what to do with life and divine what future had in store for them, was quite an honor. At least that is what Tasha had been told. Rhodey told her to behave and her PA of six months Pepper Potts pointed out it would be nice if one of the most intelligent people on the planet showed up at the lecture sober. Impressionable young minds and all that. “So what are you going to lecture fine, young minds of Britain about, cuz?”

“Robotics and AIs. Nothing too complicated.” And most surely she would not discuss the fact she actually had a functioning, learning AI that came online almost a year ago.

“Alright. Just don’t encourage them to build robot armies to overthrow governments and such.”

“What? Why would I do that when I am perfectly capable of doing that by myself?”

“Right, I don’t know how I managed to forget for a second who I was talking to? When does your flight leave?”

“I am on the plane Sharon.” Tasha smirked, aware that scolding was on the way.

“Seriously? You do know that you shouldn’t use cell phone in the plane.”

“And you do know I am Natasha Stark, the genius wonder woman right? I’ve been working on a new phone that would have safety mode for flights and I am currently using a prototype. It works so I think that it will be the first thing I’ll throw at the board when I take over next month. I think I’ll call it StarkPhone.”

“So you’re still planning on shutting down weapons division?” Tasha could hear worry in Sharon’s voice. “Yes. Stark Industries needs to branch out. I know, weapons manufacturers never really run out of business, considering human race as a whole just loves to spill blood but coming up with extra destructive ways to kill people is not to my taste. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy seeing a good action movie as the next person but I’d like to think future of human kind could be less bloody if we just tried.”

“Dreamer?”

“Futurist. Though the two aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“True enough.” Sharon agreed. “Call me when you are done with Oxford okay? I have to go, high school is calling.”

“Don’t sound so pouty, you have month left before graduation and three colleges to pick between.”

“You didn’t go to high school.”

“No, I went to MIT at the age of thirteen, studying engineering and physics. That is special brand of social hell. Trust me, you’re perfect.”

“Shit Tasha, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine cuz, I’m fighting a hangover and I feel especially bitter these days. It’ll pass. You want me to bring you something from the island?”

“Chocolate?”

“I’ll jump over to Belgium for that.”

“You don’t have to.”

“No but I want to. Any specific chocolate in mind or whatever I take?”

“Whatever you take.”

“Alright then. Go back to your home work.”

Sharon snorted. “You’re impossible.”

“And you love me for it anyway.”

“Yes I do. Call me later cuz, don’t forget it.”

“I won’t.” Tasha promised though Sharon had already hung up, smile stretching her lips when the outline of British coastline became visible in her window. Hopefully this little excursion would provide satisfying distraction from her not so happy thoughts for a day or two.

When Pepper first mentioned the invitation, Tasha was adamantly against it because she had decided in all her great wisdom that she would spend the days around that particular day sulking in her workshop with no one for company but her bots and several bottles of over the top expensive whiskey. She was well aware it was not a behavior her late guardian would have approved off, her godmother even less but she just could not bring herself to care too much. She was twenty one and had no living relatives except her cousin Morgan whom she would sooner throw into an active volcano than try yet again to communicate with on a civilized level. In fact, she was convinced his mother dropped him on the head when he was a baby. It was the only explanation for his ridiculously stereotypical behavior.

Then her godmother argued that change of view and chance to interact with people closer to her age about subjects she was truly passionate might be more beneficial than alcohol. The argument was accompanied by the patented look that made the suggestion more-less an order and Tasha could do many things but disappointing her godmother was never something she wanted or strived for. So she told her bodyguard/chauffer Happy Hogan to pack a bag, that they were going for a trip to good old United Kingdom and skimmed over the invitation to see what they wanted her to talk about.

Interacting with curious minds that wanted to create was not a problem to her. It was dealing with the media that followed her around that made her do extreme mental gymnastics every time she would step out of the car or just about any public place they spotted her at. Apparently now that the Stark heiress was ready to take over her late father’s metaphorical throne, she was highly sought after commodity. Media wise speaking. And business like speaking. Her father’s close friend and current CEO Obadiah Stane had already kindly informed her that people were somewhat cautious but willing to make new contracts with SI. The man had always been strange to her, that calculating smile and look she could not quite decipher made her wary of him. She made it a habit to thank her mother every time she went to her parents’ grave that Edwin Jarvis was made her guardian in the event of their deaths rather than Stane.

“Pilot says we’ll be landing in an hour.” Happy interrupted her thoughts, snapping her back to reality. “Car straight from the landing strip or are we doing a showcase?”

“Car from the landing strip please. I’d like at least some semblance of anonymity.”

Happy nodded. “Very good miss.”

“Make sure you have some free time yourself Happy. I’ll be spending the night in.”

“No partying miss?”

“I promised not to get drunk the night before I have a lecture. Role model and all that. Plus I have some projects I want to work on. People giggling in my ear is kind of distracting.”

“Understood.”

***

There was a certain charm in universities older than the country she was born in, certain spirit of knowledge wedged in the buildings students and faculty alike walked through and used every day. The lecture hall had been full of students eager to not only listen but actively discuss robotics with her that she actually enjoyed it. Jokes were thrown around; they engaged in a serious discussion about three laws of robotics and touched on the basic principles behind artificial intelligence. She told them which books she found useful for her studies; it always amazed her that everyone was baffled that she actually studied. Genius does not equate instant knowledge, she said. Maybe she should write a book about it since it seems to be general misconception people at large operated on. “Miss Stark.”

“Class is over I’m afraid.”

“I just wanted to ask if it would be possible to use human brain patterns as base for artificial intelligence.” It was simple enough question but full of proverbial booby traps and it guaranteed hours upon hours of ethical debates. Among myriad of other things that is. “Sometime in the future…yes.” Her answer was succinct but somewhat detached, her eyes studying the person before her.

If she were out of heels, he would be some two inches taller than her and was no more than two years younger than her. His dark eyes studied her back, more than just curiosity in them. It was just a guess but she had a feeling he knew far more on the subject than his question was leading on. “Though I would seriously not recommend going down that road, even theoretically speaking.”

“And why is that?”

“Well Mr…”

“Luke Charles.”

“Mr. Charles, it falls flat straight away because you would require brain waves of ideal human being that does not exist. We are inherently flawed in one way or another.”

“That is quite pessimistic view of humanity.”

“I would argue that it is actually quite realistic. Any other questions pertaining artificial intelligence?”

“I have plenty of questions Miss Stark though I doubt you have the time.” Let no one ever say that Natasha Stark was someone to back from a challenge. Plus, he was one of rare people she had the pleasure to meet who did not immediately check her out whilst striking a conversation with her. Most people, usually men, did not bother to hide their lechery; especially if they managed to catch her in a more private setting. “Really? Tell you what, Mr. Charles. If you know a quiet place where the blood hounds won’t find us, I will answer all the questions you might have engineering or physics wise.”

It should be illegal for someone to look ridiculously handsome while they’re frowning. “Blood hounds?”

“Paparazzi. The bane of my patience.”

“Ah, I forgot for a moment that you are famous.”

“Yes famous for being born.” Tasha barely kept the bitterness out of her tone. “I know a place not far from here. I go there often when I want to enjoy some peace and quiet.”

Tasha looked over her shoulder in now completely empty lecture hall, nodding her head slightly that Happy learned meant ‘get the car, I’ll text you the location’ before looking at her newly introduced science companion. “Lead the way then.”

The way turned out to be rather winded travel through the campus before they found themselves in a small but cozy café and Tasha found it even more pleasing when no one inside, staff and few other visitors alike, recognized her. After texting Happy the address of the café, she and Lucas settled down at the table in the corner. “Sooo…questions young man. Ask them.”

He laughed, “I am not that much younger than you Miss Stark.”

“Tasha or Natasha if you’d prefer. I hate formality that comes with miss.”

“Natasha it is then. Do your robots have simple AI programming or are they programmed to learn and expand?”

Her eyes narrowed slightly. “And what makes you think they have AI programming?” He actually dared to smirk. “I have read the article in MIT Technology Review. They way you spoke about them suggested more than it was actually written.”

“Huh…that’s some top notch reading comprehension. No one has asked me that in four years since the article was published.”

“As I have noticed, most people glued themselves to the fact you graduated MIT at seventeen and that you are genius inventor. Details did not catch their interest.”

“But they did catch yours. A question if you don’t mind?” Luke’s head tilted to the side, indicating for her to continue. “How about you tell me your real name Mr. Charles? If we are to have an honest conversation and you seem to be far more intelligent than you let other people know, at the very least the real name should not be a problem.”

Deer in the headlights had never been more accurate phrase. His entire posture stiffened for a couple of seconds, eyes wide in wonder as to how she caught on to that lie before he relaxed. “How?”

“When you introduced yourself, you bit left corner of your lower lip. It’s a minute thing but I have been raised in such environment that taught me how to read people well enough. Quite useful during business deals, I have been told.”

“I am T’Challa.” Eyes widened a bit. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it? And where are you from T’Challa? I am guessing somewhere in eastern Africa.”

T’Challa smiled. “You are not very far off, Natasha. I am from Wakanda.”

“You are supposed to be isolated from the rest of the world. So what brought you to Britain of all places?” She asked without missing a beat. “Curiosity. And wanting to learn more about the world.”

“Alright, I can roll with that. It is nice to meet you T’Challa.”

“Likewise Natasha Stark. Now, will you answer my question?” It has been a while since someone has made her laugh so easily. This could get very interesting. Very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost three years since T’Challa had laid eyes on his country. His home. Now that Hilary term has finished, he had a whole month worth of time to spend it with his family and reconnect with his people.

Part of him desired to be with Tasha, seeing as they had only moved their relationship from friendly to romantic waters not two months ago, but he understood that she did have obligations to her company even if the media painted a completely different story and he did want to be alone with his father and sister before giving them news that he was seeing someone. Small bit of him even dreaded that conversation. Not only was his romantic interest not from Wakanda but she also happened to carry the last name Stark. Hopefully his sister would not make too much of a scene out of it.

The quick look in the throne room informed T’Challa that his father was in the middle of a meeting with other tribal leaders so he proceeded straight to his apartment. He barely managed to shower and change before his phone beeped, indicating a received message. ‘ _I swear if I have to explain one more time why I decided to shut down the weapons division in due time, I will take my pen and stab someone in the eye_.’

Though amused slightly by her exasperation, T’Challa also felt sympathetic. Ever since the news broke out month ago that Stark Industries would shut down the weapons division, Tasha had been constantly pestered for more detailed explanation, as if an hour long press conference that was spent with her painstakingly describing as to why and how the company would branch out was not enough. Sitting down on the bed, he pressed call. She answered right after the first ring. “And who has annoyed you to the point where you want to stab someone with a pen?”

“Cedric Buchanan, CEO of Rantex. He has spent last thirty minutes of my time trying to carefully explain to me why my decision will cost my company money and workforce. I think I actually felt my IQ lowering the more he talked.”

“In that case you may want to leave that conference bit early.”

Tasha sighed. “I would if I didn’t have presentation later. Besides, I wouldn’t want to rob myself of satisfaction to see their expressions once they realize how much money company will earn after the new StarkPhone and the operating system compatible with every model of smart phones currently available.”

“Well that should brighten your day.”

“Mhmm…though I would much prefer to be someplace else. Even better, I would love for certain someone to get his head out of his ass.”

“Is he still not talking to you?”

“He took my decision as some sort of personal offence!” Tasha exploded, not that T’Challa minded. She had been bottling it up for a month now and it was bound to happen. Quite honestly, he failed to understand why her best friend, whom he did not have a chance to meet yet but knew Tasha thought the world of him, would take such business decision as personal affront. He understood that Major Rhodes was a military man but weapons manufacturing was hardly the only thing that mattered in military industry. “It’s as if he forgot that I am responsible for two hundred thousand employees across the world and that my mind is not straight laced to invent better ways for people to kill each other!”

“Have you explained this to him?”

“I would if he would just pick up when I call instead of sulking like a five year old.”

“Then perhaps you should visit him after you are done with your conference.”

“You know, that’s not a bad idea even if it will give Pepper a headache from my sudden change of plans. Again.”

“I am sure she will adapt. I-” T’Challa was cut off by rather loud female voice that could be heard over the line. “Miss Stark, they are ready for you.”

“I gotta go. Can I call you later or do you have some princely duties to attend to?” He restrained from laughing. Ever since he admitted that he was a prince, Tasha had endless amount of fun teasing him. It was entertaining. “Not today, no. But I will most  likely spend the rest of the day with my father and sister. How about I call you?”

“Sure thing. You know my sleeping pattern is shit.” That he did know. It amazed him that she could function without any major problem on simply two hours of sleep. In the long run it was not healthy but they could work on that slowly just as she had been and is still working on her alcohol abstinence. “I do. But please do try to sleep for more than four hours.”

“Anything for you handsome. Call me when you get the chance.” Staring at the now blank screen of his phone, T’Challa was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice there was someone else in his room. It was not something that often happened.

“You are in love, my son.” And he most certainly did not fall off the bed. He did not. “Baba.”

“I am happy that you have returned to us even for a short time. And I apologize for listening in on the end of your conversation but you have not responded to my knocks. I thought to check if you had perhaps fallen asleep.”

“It’s alright father.” T’Challa managed to save some grace by getting up quickly. “And I am very happy to see you.” He added before hugging his father T’Chaka tightly.

“Do not think that you will get away from my previous statement.” T’Chaka stated. “I thought you went to Oxford to study.”

“I did and I am. I was not looking to fall in love.”

“And who might the person who caught your heart? Seeing as so many have already tried here but were unsuccessful.”

T’Challa was a bit hesitant. He had wanted to have this conversation at some later note. But maybe it would be best if he got over with it now. “Her name is Natasha Stark.”

For a good minute there was nothing but silence between father and son. T’Challa took it as a good sign that his father looked nothing but thoughtful. “I assume she is nothing like her father Howard Stark.” T’Challa stiffened.

Now, it was T’Chaka’s turn to be hesitant. He has never seen his son freeze like that nor did he ever see anger so quickly to show. “If that man were not dead…”

“I see. I will not ask again. Now come son, walk with me. Tell me everything about these three years you have been away from home. And if you are willing to share, tell me about Natasha as well.”

“Well…”

***

Tasha had discovered that dating as a social romantic arrangement was full of proverbial traps and rules. A lot of things that person should and should not do on specific date number made zero logical sense to her. Give her a business meeting where she could barrel over the greedy men and women with her patented Stark charm and obnoxiously arrogant attitude or hall full of bright young minds to interact with any day of the year. But just thinking of what she should say or do on a date gave her a headache like nothing else, even hangover hurt less.

Thankfully enough her boyfriend, and that was a noun she did not think she’d use any time soon and on a prince no less, liked the idea of adhering to the norms of dating as much as she did. Plus there was the whole thing of keeping their relationship a secret, especially from the media and people like Obadiah Stane, who would without a doubt try to press her to obtain materials from Wakanda that were otherwise unavailable due to country’s isolation. It made her nauseas just thinking about it.  Grabbing keys of her Porsche, she texted Happy to get moving whilst she descended to her workshop/garage. “Off to pick up your mystery date ma’am?”

“There is no such thing as mystery to your J.A.R.V.I.S., I am pretty sure you had discovered all that there is to know or rather is available on my boyfriend.”

“I admit, Wakandan computer network is most advanced one I have tried to interact with and is currently beyond my capabilities to bypass its security. However, Oxford’s intranet is not as complex. I do believe the phrase is ‘you have met your match’.”

“That remains to be seen. And J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Don’t try to break into networks like that again. There is a line between necessity of knowing facts required for potential assessment of danger to my person and doing it because you can.”

“Very well ma’am. Are you concerned about what Major Rhodes defined as me being your personal Skynet in development?”

Tasha laughed. “No, J.A.R.V.I.S., I am not concerned about you becoming Skynet. I know exactly what potential lies in your ever expanding ability to learn and adapt but becoming Skynet is not one of them. Think of my previous instruction as lesson in moderation. Not that I ever adhere to that myself really.”

“Understood ma’am.” J.A.R.V.I.S. obliged. “You may wish to commence your drive to Van Nuys airport in order to arrive before the plane ma’am.”

“Yes, yes, I’m going. And make sure the chef is done with the dinner before we return.”

The traffic was nothing new and it was in fact typical for work day afternoon in the city of the size of Los Angeles yet for the first time Tasha found herself frustrated by it. Apparently romantic interest equaled frustration over little things that did not bother her before and inexplicable urge to check her appearance in the mirror every five minutes. It was ridiculous. But it was also very new. The drive was spent in conversation with JARVIS about first smart phone design she planned to present to the board in couple of months. It was mostly a finished thing but she would take the time to make sure there were no bugs. It would be a great boon for Stark Industries so there was no room for errors. Not that she was likely to make them.

“Ma’am, reports have been made that your car was spotted at Getty Center.”

“Remind me to give Happy a big bonus to his monthly pay, will you. The man is a gift.”

“Reminder created ma’am. Miss Potts has inquired if she can confirm your attendance for MIT commencement on June 9th?”

“Do I have anything else on the schedule around that date?”

“No, ma’am, you have requested June to be clear for any scheduling besides emergencies.”

“Fine, then inform Pepper that she can say yes.” Tasha rolled her eyes. “Hopefully, I will be sober enough for that.”

“You have not consumed alcohol for 276 days ma’am.”

“Thank you for reminder J.A.R.V.I.S. but that’s not really helping. Public speeches make me want to drown in a barrel of alcohol beforehand.”

“Then it is a good thing you are exercising abstinence.” The AI sounded inordinately pleased with that fact.

“No need to be smartass about it.” She did not need to wait long, the plane had landed before she arrived therefore the need for her to go inside did not exist because he was already waiting for her.

The fact that the overwhelmingly warm smile was reserved only for her still managed to baffle her. “I expected your driver to meet me here.” T’Challa spoke after kissing her to the point of insanity. “Happy is playing tag with the paparazzi. This is a secret remember?” Tasha reminded, dumping his two thin looking travel bags in the trunk.

“I am sorry but I still do not understand the utter fascination media and people at large have with daily routines of famous people. It is awfully intrusive if you ask me.”

“Tell me about it.” She settled back behind the wheel. “Is there somewhere you want to go first?”

“No, your home is all I want to see.  After all that bragging, I must see if it’s true.”

“Someone slept just fine on the flight I see. “

“I am simply happy to see you.”

“You have seen me last week.”

“A five minute long conversation before you went off to do business is not satisfying enough.”

“And this is why I have whole of June free of any obligations bar the MIT commencement speech. So when the Trinity ends, we will have plenty of time for ourselves.”

“You do like it don’t you? Talking to students?”

“Well, they do say the children are our future.”

T’Challa smiled. “You speak as if you’re fifty.”

“Eh, when you enter college at thirteen and leave it at seventeen, the view of the world is inevitably different from what your peers see it as.”

“Point well made.” When the mansion she endlessly babbled about finally came into view, there was nothing for T’Challa to say except admire it. Its very design screamed futuristic streak Tasha seemed to be filled with to the brim. Part of him lamented the fact person like her was not born in Wakanda. Odds were, people would have had far more respect for her genius and approached it without doubt in her abilities. But the environment had a hand in making her the person she was today so he held that observation to himself. It would do no good to wander in the mind realm of ‘what-ifs’, his father had told him that several times during his still short lifetime.

“You okay?” Tasha’s voice broke his thoughts. “You looked to be far away for a moment or two.”

“I was simply admiring your home. It is very…you.”

“Right.” She opted for parking outside instead of going down to the garage. Her working wonderland was to be saved for last part of tour.

They were not even five steps through the front door when T’Challa found himself frozen to the spot. “What was that?” It took every ounce of self control Tasha had not to burst out laughing. “What was what?” His eyes narrowed. “I thought no one else knew about my arrival.”

“Well, JARVIS is special case.”

“Who?”

“I apologize for startling you Prince T’Challa.” J.A.R.V.I.S.’s disembodied voice bounced off the walls of the mansion, making the addressed prince look around for cameras. “As a new person entering the premises, I realize this is quite the shock. I am madam’s ‘virtual butler’ as she likes to define me sometimes.”

The amount of sheer wonder written on his face made Tasha itch for a handheld camera to just capture the entirety of expression. “You created an AI?” To T’Challa, J.A.R.V.I.S.’s existence explained so many things, starting with her general avoidance to engage students during her guest lectures in deeper discussions on the topic of artificial intelligence. She had already created a fully functioning one. It was beyond the doubt an impressive feat of engineering and simply deepened his respect for her.

“Natural language UI is better term I would use but J.A.R.V.I.S. has free reign in learning and adaptive capabilities. I work on improving him whenever I have free time. “

“Which I presume will be in small amount for next month or so.”

“Are you making a joke?”

“I do believe so prince T’Challa. Ma’am, Mr. Hogan would like to know if he is free to leave Getty Center.”

“Hmm? Oh yes, tell him to go home and relax. And that I won’t need his services over the weekend.”

“Very good ma’am. May I also remind you of the dinner that is currently still warm and does not require reheating?”

She snapped her fingers. “That’s right. We should eat now before it gets cold and ruined. Why don’t you go down those stairs-” Tasha pointed to the round staircase in the far corner. “And I’ll bring down our dinner. J.A.R.V.I.S., give T’Challa access to the workshop, will you? Best room in this place.”

“Certainly ma’am. Sir, if you would please follow madam’s instructions?”

T’Challa shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact he was talking, interacting with an AI but did as he was asked anyway. Now, born and raised in Wakanda, the higher level of technology was common thing to him. When he first ventured outside the borders of his homeland, people always mistook his surprise at how behind the technology of the world for one of wonder at never seeing such things before.

One would assume that respectable engineer like Tasha would have a sizeable room acting as a lab with every piece of equipment or component in its place. But no, Tasha’s workshop could only be described as a very organized chaos that also double as a second living room. Upon spying a blanket and several pillows on the sofa in the far corner, there was no doubt in his mind that it was not rare for her to sleep down here. Toolbox placed on the edge of a table, waiting for the slightest of jolts to fall over in spectacularly noisy way. Seven empty coffee mugs on the other table that seemed to be the main computer station frequently utilized. Three simplistic in design looking robots carrying designations Dum-E, U and Butterfingers all seemed to be looking at him, series of beeps and squeaks were without a doubt aimed at him.

“They have their own AI programming as you are already aware.” T’Challa jumped. He was sure his sister would laugh at him but he jumped. It was not every day one got to be around virtually a sentient house. He supposed it was something he had to get used to, now that he was in a relationship with its creator. “Though theirs is much simplistic than my own. Nevertheless, they should not be underestimated or undervalued. Madam is very protective of them.”

This was not a surprise. “I see. And among four of you, I assume you are the youngest child so to speak.”

“That would be correct sir. You should also be aware sir, that whilst I am still learning, I am fully capable of accessing every network on this planet. Therefore I am everywhere.” T’Challa’s eyes went up to the ceiling. “Everywhere?” The tone of challenging curiosity could not be avoided.

“I admit, Wakanda’s advanced network is so far the only one I am unable to access.” T’Challa did not bother to hide his satisfaction. “Yet.” Was it just him, or did the AI sound vaguely threatening?

“Then I shall have to inform our software engineers to make sure the network stays inaccessible, even to you.”

“If you so wish sir. So long as you are aware that the rest of the planet is at my disposal.”

“Have I offended you somehow JARVIS?”

“No, sir. I believe I am trying to engage you in what Major James Rhodes has once described as shovel talk. In three years of my operational history, ma’am has not expressed interest in another person beyond single nights of sexual encounters. You are the first she wishes to interconnect on more intimate level. My primary function is madam’s well being and protection.”

“Then we share that in common. I too care for Tasha’s well being and safety.”

“Very good sir.”

“I just hope you do not develop into Skynet.”

“Whilst my abilities to learn and adapt are ever expanding, I do not believe I will achieve the level of the fictional superintelligence known as Skynet.” The AI actually sounded amused. “Though I find the fear developed by popular culture of artificial intelligence running amok quite useful.”

“Duly noted.”

“What are you two conspiring about?” Tasha’s voice effectively ended their conversation. “Nothing, I inquired J.A.R.V.I.S. about your robots.”

She did not seem convinced but shrugged and set a large serving tray full of food on the coffee table by the sofa. “Riiight. Come on, wouldn’t want chef’s work to be for nothing.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note that apartment is a modern term for suite of rooms in palace designated for the usage of members of royal families as opposed to chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

When a major appliance breaks down and requires repair unless the owner decides to replace it or has the skills to fix the problem themselves, normal people called repairman. Peggy Carter called her goddaughter Natasha Stark. Because it made perfect sense. Why call a repairman who could arrive to her house in about an hour or two, when you could call a genius billionaire living eleven hours away by direct flight.

Knowing Tasha’s ridiculous sleeping patterns, Peggy did not feel too bad about calling her at eight on a Friday morning Malibu time. Odds are, she had more than likely spent the night in her workshop, tinkering away. Tasha of course whined about her godmother not using the service of a capable repairman but nevertheless informed her that she would arrive around two pm, right around lunch time. As if Peggy didn’t see right through the spiel. It was probably a good thing that kitchen appliances were all in functioning order otherwise there would be no dinner. Well there would be, just ordered in. And if there was anything Peggy had learned to love to do over the years with her goddaughter, that would be cooking.

Of course, Maria was the one that saw to that Tasha learned the basics of Italian cuisine while she was still a child but after the accident, Peggy and Edwin Jarvis were the ones charged with making sure that Tasha could actually function on her own. It wasn’t easy, sometimes Peggy wished Howard was still alive just so she could beat the ever living daylights out of him for what he did to his daughter, and Obadiah Stane kept trying to meddle in but somehow Tasha not only graduated MIT at seventeen but was also successful business woman. Her drinking habit was not something Peggy approved off but Tasha was an adult so she could hardly forbid her to drink. She just hoped it wouldn’t send Tasha down the same road as it did Howard.

It has not escaped the notice of the former agent that Tasha had become more…relaxed in public in the last year or so. To the public, media especially, it went unnoticed seeing as by now Tasha was expert actress when it came to public appearances. Nevertheless, the relaxed smile was there for everyone to see if they would have bothered to look. When Sharon visited just last week, she agreed on her great-aunt’s observation. But she didn’t know what or more than likely who was the source of it. Well, how fortunate for Peggy then that her washing machine broke down.  

Three minutes after five o’clock, Peggy heard a car pulling up to the carport. Quick look through the window confirmed that it was indeed Tasha who had arrived, prompting Peggy to move to answer the door. Raised fist, amusement clear as day on her goddaughter’s face greeted her when she opened the door. “I still think repairman is a way to go Aunt Peggy.”

 “That may be true yet I prefer your expertise in these matters. And your company.”

“Pfft, who wouldn’t? I mean look at me.” Tasha’s hand waved over her figure. “I’m a total catch.”

“Modest too. How are you?”

“I’m good. Surprisingly sober after that board meeting I had two days ago. I swear I feel borderline murderous every single time. It’s like pulling teeth and bashing your head against the wall at the same time with these people.”

“I can completely understand your frustration.” Peggy noticed the duffel bag in Tasha’s hand. “You staying for the night?”

“What? Did you think I was going to come over and leave after I fixed your washing machine?” With practiced ease and familiarity of her surroundings, Tasha hung her leather jacket on the coat rack before moving straight for the bathroom where the washing machine was. “Well last time you were in a hurry to leave.”

“Last time I had to have a product presentation in Berlin. And that was three weeks ago.”

“True enough. Though I suspect there was more to your rush than simple product presentation.” Just as Peggy predicted, though she bit her lip to stop from smiling easily, Tasha stiffened ever so slightly as she tried to establish what exactly was wrong with the washing machine, her back to the door. “Did it just stop turning or was it noisy before it stopped too?”

“It just stopped and refuses to turn at all. But don’t think that you will evade my unspoken question. Who is that makes you smile so freely?”

“I smile all the time aunt Peggy.”

“There are several variations of your public charming smiles and then there is that genuine smile that is rarely seen on your face when you are in public’s eye.” Peggy watched as Tasha made quick work of opening the whole machine.  “The media and people in general may not pick up on it because they do not know you like I do. Sharon has noticed too but she didn’t dare to ask. It’s alright to be happy.”

Tasha sighed. “Looks like the motor is faulty. I’ll have to order a new one and the belt to replace it.” She got up from her spot in the bathroom. “If you don’t want me to pester you further, just say so dear. I simply wanted to know who makes you happier than I have ever seen you to be.”

“It’s not that I want to talk about it. I just feel like I am going to jinx it once I admit it out loud.”

“Tasha that’s preposterous. Your happiness is not something that depends on star constellations and such nonsense. It will not also come to ruin if you speak about it.”

“I don’t know, with the shit luck I’ve had in life so far…”

“Well I will agree with you that life hasn’t provided you with plenty of great happy moments but surely you do not see everything as ‘shit luck’. What about Rhodes and Pepper? Sharon as well.”

“You suck at being subtle when you really want to know something.” Tasha stated, shaking her head slightly whilst typing out an order for the replacement parts on her phone. “His name is T’Challa.”

“And what is he like?” Peggy has never seen Tasha light up when asked about someone before. The closest was James Rhodes which wasn’t much of a surprise since they have been best friend for good number of years now. “He is…He’s T’Challa.”

“I do believe that was the most descriptive non-descriptive thing I have heard in my entire life. And I have heard a lot of strange things. Is he a scientist?” Peggy asked, settling down into the armchair as Tasha moved the conversation to the living room.

“Yes and he is so, so intelligent. He can keep up with me when I am in one of my brainstorming episodes as Sharon calls it. I mean Rhodey can keep up with me too to a point but T’Challa-”

“Is a genius in his own right is what you are trying to say.”

“Yes. And he’s had some really interesting engineering theories that I think are mind blowing.” Tasha bit her lip, amusement written clearly on her face. “He’s also younger than me?”

Well that was a surprise. “By how much?”

“Two years, no more, I swear. I actually met him at Oxford when I had that guest lecture if you remember some two and half years ago. We went to see ‘Hamlet’ that night.”

“So what you are saying, you fell in love with your student?”

One. Two. Three blinks before Tasha spoke again. “That is not really accurate. I was a guest lecturer.”

“But you still assumed the role of a teacher.”

“Just how old are you really?”

“I may be eighty three but my thoughts are hardly restricted to tea, cakes, crosswords and my garden.”

Tasha rolled her eyes. “You’re unbelievable.”

“That is a given. And how long have you two been dating? I assume this did not commence straight away.”

“Ten months now so no, it did not start straight away. I didn’t really want to assume too much and I liked what we developed too much to lose it on one night stand.”

“How very grown up of you. Any chance I might meet this young man of yours any time soon?”

Tasha shrugged. “I have to ask him if he wants to meet you yet and if he has time. As you said, he is a student after all.”

“No rush. So long I do not meet him five minutes before the wedding.”

“Now you’re getting ahead of yourself.”

“We’ll see. So what do you want for dinner?”

***

He had been wondering how much time would pass before Tasha asked him to meet her godmother she had nothing bad to say about. It was crystal clear to him from the very first time she mentioned Peggy Carter that she viewed her as closest as she had to a mother therefore it would be Peggy he would be first introduced to sooner or later. After Tasha called him last weekend and asked if he had the time and was willing to meet her godmother, T’Challa had been quite excited to meet someone else from Tasha’s life, seeing as she kept those precious few very close to her chest and hidden from the rest of the world. The address she has given him brought him before small but nevertheless impressive Victorian lodge that was an hour away from Oxford by car. It was obscured from prying eyes by tall hedges and bit of woodland; and T’Challa could easily see why Tasha had always liked the times when she visited her godmother here when she was a child.

Pulling up next to the black 911 Porsche, he took in his surroundings as he always did when he was at previously unknown location to him and slowly walked up to the front door. He barely lifted his hand to the doorbell when the front door swung open, equal parts of anxiety and excitement written on Tasha’s face as she leaned in for a quick kiss.  “Good ride?”

“It was usual Saturday morning traffic.” T’Challa took in the slightly disheveled hair, clearly overused black t-shirt and overalls that had years old oil smudges on them. The paparazzi would probably have a meltdown if they saw her like this. For that matter, he has never seen this kind of outfit before either.

“Where have you been hiding this outfit? Especially the overalls.”

“Funny. You know I don’t really care if something expensive gets dirty or torn but even I know that fixing things around house does not require wearing Saint Laurent. Anyway, I figured I could make sure nothing else breaks down since I decided to stay for whole week. But since we are talking about hiding outfits, where were your hiding this leather jacket? I-”

“Tasha dear, it’s not polite to keep a guest at the front door. You can save that for later.” She was blushing. His girlfriend was blushing and biting her lip like a schoolgirl at being caught by her parents. He had a feeling he would like Peggy Carter even more now. If they would get along that is. From what Tasha had told him, charm alone does not work with this woman.

“Right…” Tasha moved aside to let him in, his eyes setting on the older woman with brown eyes that were eerily similar to Tasha’s. “Madam…I am T’Challa.”

“Peggy Carter.” The handshake was strong, telling him of hidden body strength many people have underestimated before and regretted it. “I’m gonna go and finish up in the bathroom. Can’t have leaky pipes.”

“You seem amused.”

“I have not seen this amount of…silly ever before.  Can I even call her behavior silly? It does not really seem to fit in the same sentence with Natasha Stark.”

Peggy smiled, leading the way to the kitchen. “There are plenty of words that would not fit in the same sentence with Natasha Stark if the media are to be believed.”

“True.”

“Tea or coffee young man?”

He felt like this question was going to be a trap no matter what he said. Still, he had to try. “Either would do but I would like some tea. I believe I had already consumed my daily dose of caffeine.”

The weathered eyes studied him in silence for few moments before their owner turned back to the stove. He was a prince. He was used to people judging him, trying to guess his prowess in social skills. His father always served as an example on how to remain calm and stoic under scrutiny. Yet T’Challa doubted anyone would ever look at him with such intense gaze of lifetime accumulated curious wariness as Peggy Carter did.

“Milk or lemon?” The eighty two year old woman asked over her shoulder.

“That would depend on the kind of tea you are preparing.”

“Natasha!”

Since the callout was unexpected, there was quite a loud bang of a fallen wrench, followed by few rapid curses before Tasha came out of the bathroom, wiping her water splattered face. “Yes?”

“You were right.” Peggy looked at her goddaughter before moving her gaze to T’Challa, who looked slightly confused by sudden shift in the conversation. “He’s certainly worth your time. Don’t let go.”

“Oh, I have no intention of doing that.”

“Sooo…test passed?” As a reply he got laughter, unrestrained and carefree. He found that he  liked that sound a lot. “T’Challa, there is no test person can come up with to see if two people suit each other. Besides, whether I liked you or not, it would still be Tasha’s choice in the end. She is the one dating you, not me.” Peggy shook her head. “But if it means so much to the both of you, then yes. You passed.”

“Phew.” Tasha wiped off the remaining droplets of water from her face. “That’s a relief because I don’t think I need or want to look any further.”

 _That_ was as close to ‘I love you’ in Stark language as T’Challa was willing to bet he would hear this early on in their relationship. It caused a weird sensation in his chest.  Tasha was extremely adept at wrapping up her feelings in layers of words, so one had to know her well enough in turn to be just as adept to see through them. “Well I am glad we agree on this othandekayo.”

“You know one day you will have to teach me at least the basics of your language.”

“I will endeavor to do so.”

“Alright, enough of this sweetness.” Peggy cut in. “Tasha, do please finish whatever you are doing to my bathroom even though it was completely fine.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tasha saluted playfully before walking off. “And you…”

T’Challa tilted his head. “Yes?”

“How good are you at cooking?”

“I have not poisoned anyone yet.”

“Very well. If could help me with this then?” Peggy pointed to the bowl of various vegetables. “Nothing like little bit of cooking to help two people to get to know each other.”

If only she knew how alike his father she sounded. Hopefully, they would meet soon enough. Shrugging off his jacket, T’Challa washed his hands and followed Peggy’s instructions, listening to occasional curse and mutterings as Tasha worked and giving great interest to everything Peggy was willing to share. Some ‘blackmail’ material would come in handily, he was sure.

***

“Are you lost sir?”

The events of grand scale such as Global Technology Congress hosted this year in Johannesburg always had sure ways to cause headaches and general feeling of disorientation.

People were moving around at various speeds, some rushing to reach certain conference halls to attend presentations about new achievements made in technology, others took their sweet time browsing new products of various companies that have managed to secure their exhibition spots. Either way it was a busy place and Tasha wondered yet again why she agreed to attend it.

To be sure, she actually enjoyed having several discussions with her fellow engineers and it was a good PR for the company but the fact that every once in a while some overconfident business schmuck would approach her, either to try and make a deal with her or try to drag her to bed; made her nauseous and annoyed.

So she grabbed her chance on being helpful, since she knew how annoyingly confusing sometimes the whole organization could be and to avoid the ever leering stare of Justin Hammer, and approached the older looking gentleman who seemed to be looking for something. Or someone more than likely.

His dark eyes widened slightly with recognition but they did not hold the same star struck wonder she usually got. It was refreshing. “Good day Miss Stark. And no, I am not lost. I am simply waiting for my son to return from wherever he went in this might I say crazy place.”

Tasha shrugged. “Trust me; there are crazier looking places than this. Besides, all these conferences and congresses are same to me.”

“You come to a lot of these events then?”

“No, not really. I don’t like being around so many people at once. I prefer my peace and quiet.”

“So the Natasha Stark of the media is separate entity to Natasha Stark in private?”

“I suppose.”

“In that case I-” “There you are!”

Tasha stiffened a bit at the sound of T'Challa’s always soothing voice because they were in public and as such she did not expect him to be so blatantly obvious in showing that not only did they know each other but were also romantically engaged.

“For such a known person, you beautiful are very hard to find.” His damningly charming smile was still on his face. “I have a good amount of experience in avoiding to be seen or found.”

Finally his warm amusement and affection gave way to confusion upon hearing her clipped answer. “Are you well? Has something happened?”

Her eyebrow went up. “Have you forgotten the need for discretion in public or are we not doing that anymore?”

“Oh no, I just wanted to introduce you to someone.”

“That’s all fine handsome, except maybe you should have warned me first. And who did you want me to meet?”

T'Challa’s eyes ever so subtly looked over her shoulder and she turned around, the older man she had spoken to was still there, smile stretching his lips in eerily familiar way. “That would be me Miss Stark.” He raised his hand slowly for a handshake she accepted though her brain was having bit of a fritz.

“I am T'Chaka. And I am very happy to be able to meet you at last. After all this time, I was beginning to think my son would keep you all to himself.”

“Ndiyavuya ukukwazi.” Pleased to meet you. The reply was stilted but held certain friendly warmth to it. T’Chaka however seemed greatly pleased and surprised that she actually knew to say anything in his language. “Can we please move this some place private? I really don’t want our first conversation to be held before every random stranger that comes along.”

“Certainly Miss Stark.”

“Tasha. Call me Tasha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no worries, there will be more T'Chaka to come in next chapter.


End file.
